


Surprises are Everywhere you Look

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Grim Reapers, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Didyme Volturi died long ago by her brother's hand. Or so the story goes. She was "killed" by Aro but she didn't fully die. Instead she went back to her original form as a Grim Reaper. Now with her brother causing issues Didyme must step in and set things right. So what happens when the former vampire queen steps in to save an old friend? Let's see.
Relationships: Alec/Demetri/Felix/Jane (Twilight), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Athenodora/Caius (Twilight), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Didyme/Marcus (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Surprises are Everywhere you Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didyme gets word that a friend needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New story time. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Didyme pov_  
My light green eyes watched over the landscape. I felt that something was up but couldn't pinpoint it. I knew Marcus was safe but unhappy. I regretted leaving him and not letting him know I was still alive. But I had no choice. Especially considering Aro was hateful and paranoid. 

I was drawn out of my thoughts by Amara.   
"Didyme." I looked at the girl who had become like a daughter to me. She held out the phone.   
"It's for you. From Carlisle." I grew shocked then took the phone immediately. 

"Carlisle? What is wrong?" He sighed with relief and spoke.  
"Didyme. We have a problem. I need your help."   
"Always Carlisle. I will be there soon."   
"Thank you." I smiled and spoke.   
"I will be there. Do not worry brother." 

Once we hung up I spoke.  
"Amara. Let us get ready." She bowed and spoke.   
"Yes my lady." I went and got dressed. I put on a black high-low dress and let my white cape rest on me. I sped to the car and got in. I took off for the private airplane I had. This did not sound good. Carlisle was a composed man and I was extremely worried what would have happened to cause him to be upset. 

_Carlisle pov_  
Once I hung up I sighed and put my head down.  
"You did the right thing Carlisle." I looked up to see Eleazar standing there.   
"Did I though? She's been hiding for so long for a reason." Eleazar smiled and sat down.   
"Carlisle. You know she cares about you and I more than anything. Didyme wants to help and won't hesitate to step in the line of fire for us."   
"That is what I am afraid of Eleazar. I just....." He chuckled.   
"Carlisle. Didyme was known as the favored one and the gentle queen. That being said no one dared cross her not because of her mate or brother but because of her. She was not a person to be messed with ever. Do not worry Carlisle. She will be fine." I sighed and nodded my head.   
"Thank you Eleazar. Let's go get ready for the queen." He nodded and we stood up. 

_Didyme pov_  
When I got to the house Carlisle and Eleazar immediately came out. I smiled and went over. Eleazar picked me up and spun me around. I laughed then hugged Carlisle.   
"Thank you for coming."   
"Of course Carlisle. But what is the problem." He sighed and looked away.  
"It's hard to explain but please keep an open mind." I gave him a look.  
"When have you ever known me to not keep an open mind?" He chuckled and Eleazar laughed. 

We went inside and I saw both covens there. At the center was a small girl. Clearly not fully human but clearly not a immortal child. Carlisle spoke.  
"Didyme this is my coven and the coven Eleazar is a part of." He introduced everyone though I already knew most of the Denali coven. Then Carlisle spoke.  
"This is Renesmee. She's not......." I interrupted him.  
"I know that Carlisle. I can hear her heartbeat and she doesn't have red eyes." I went over and bent down.   
"Hello little one." She smiled and skipped up to me.   
"Hi. Are you grandpa's sister?" I chuckled and spoke.  
"I am his soul sister but yes. You are very bright."   
"Grandpa and dad say the same thing." She put her hand to my cheek and showed me her memories. I looked shocked then smiled.  
"Amazing. You are truly unique." She giggled and hugged my neck. I put a soft hand on her head and rubbed it. Then I stood up.   
"Let me guess. My idiot of a brother decided to wage war on you for a ridiculous reason." Carlisle chuckled and spoke.  
"Yes. But Eleazar discovered something."   
"That Aro is waging war under false pretenses? He means to acquire more power?" I saw Carlisle nod his head. I rolled my eyes and began muttering in Greek. Eleazar, who knew what I was saying, looked amused. I gave him a soft glare which only caused his further amusement. I rolled my eyes again but smiled.  
"Remind me to give him a nice verbal lashing?" Eleazar smirked.  
"In English?"   
"Oh shut up." He laughed brightly.   
"You know you can be a real pain sometimes." He chuckled and spoke.  
"I'm sorry."   
"Mhmm. Anyway I am guessing he is bringing everyone with him." Carlisle nodded.  
"Even the wives." I paled.  
"Oh dear. That is indeed not a good sign. Well then. I will stay and help but I promise you this. The minute Aro realizes I am alive it will not end well." Eleazar spoke.  
"We know." I sighed and sat down.   
"Perhaps it is time Marcus and I reunite." Eleazar frowned.  
"Don't you mean he learns you are not dead." I smirked and leaned back giving him a look. He looked shocked.  
"You are kidding me." I shrugged.  
"Surely you didn't think that Marcus would just stay alive for no reason. Besides you should know with his gift he would be able to notice if I was really dead." Eleazar rolled his eyes.  
"Impossible." I chuckled. Yes. This was going to be very interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
